


Unending Excitement

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin x HR, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, Romance, Short One Shot, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: After a surprising discovery, Caitlin and HR take a moment at the end of a long day.





	Unending Excitement

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own The Flash. What I do own are any errors.

With a sigh of appreciation after a long day at the lab, she kicks off her heels and collapses down onto the bed. Her eyes stray and she can't take her eyes of the photograph in her hand. This is it and it feels so real, _surreal_ even that this is now her life. Something that she has always hoped she'd get to experience in her life is finally happening after so long of thinking it wouldn't and after everything that has happened over the last few years of her life, it is and it had came as such a surprise. Hearing footsteps she manages to tear her eyes away from the picture she holds in her hand and Caitlin giggles quietly when HR bounds into the bedroom, his face still lit up with a wide smile.

"Are you _ever_ going to stop smiling?" she teases happily from where she is lying on the bed, propped up slightly by the pillows behind her.

HR just shakes his head as he removes his scarf then moves onto his waistcoat throwing them absently onto the chair in the corner of the bedroom, his eyes practically sparkle when he looks at her and he smiles wider as if to physically rebel against her question. "How can I? I'm sooo happy right now." His enthusiasm is clearly evident, lacing his every word and obviously not about to die down anytime soon. His happiness fills her with a sense of joy and Caitlin laughs happily as he moves towards her, crawling from the foot of the bed up until he is above her, his gorgeous blue eyes staring down at her.

"I'm just so excited, Caitlin. I mean, we're gonna have a baby! Do you have any idea how extraordinary this is, it's huge!"

HR doesn't give her a chance to reply before he drops his head down and kisses her. As he does so his mouth teasing hers, Caitlin thinks back to the earlier shock of looking at the test results she'd run at the lab and seeing it confirmed for them, printed in black and white that she is indeed pregnant. It had been a surprise for them both, she wasn't expecting it and HR hadn't been expecting it either. They thought that they'd been so careful and yet it seems they hadn't been as careful as they thought after all. It hasn't been very long for them, they'd only been together just over ten months when they found out and had only told the team about them being in a relationship three months ago. But she knows without a shadow of a doubt what her future holds and it is with him.

She sometimes has to laugh because Cisco regularly asks if she is of sound mind to actually be dating HR because of his character, an opposite to who she is as far as Cisco is concerned. He is happy that she is happy, he is happy that HR is happy, he just can't seem to wrap his head around them being happy together. And Caitlin would admit HR is different, yes he is enthusiastic, cheerful, sometimes annoying happy or just downright annoying especially twirling those goddamn ever present drumsticks around. But there is also the other side to him which shows the kind, caring and loving person he is. And he has a vulnerable side too and sometimes she wonders if his boundless enthusiasm is just a front to hide that. And that's what it is, all those things combined together is what makes HR, who he is and that man is the one she is in love with. It is as simply as that and now they are going to have a baby together.

As HR slows the kiss and playfully bites her lip when he pulls away, Caitlin lifts her head, chasing after his mouth to kiss him again quick before dropping her head back onto the pillow. She is just about to open her mouth to speak when he winks and moves down her body, settling himself between her thighs, he braces his weight with his arms on either side of her hips, making him eye level with her stomach. His hands come up to push up her blouse exposing her bare stomach that held a barely there bump. Flashing her a smile as she watches him, curious as to what he is doing, he lowers his head and trails his lips along her flesh before placing a soft kiss just below her navel. "Salutations to you in there, little human. This is your father speaking," HR greets gently, seriously with his lips still pressing against her skin, his breath brushing against her stomach making her shiver.

At his words, a mix of emotions kick into Caitlin, tears fill her eyes at his sweet actions but she also lets out a giggle at his words. "What are you doing?" she questions, smiling down at him, running her fingers through his hair.

"Talking to my child," HR states seriously as if it were obvious. He drops his eyes back to her stomach, effectively ignoring her and focusing on her stomach. "I wonder little one who you will be like, a handsome charming little man like your daddy or an exceptionally talented and beautiful little girl like your mother, hmm?" He glances up at Caitlin, her watery gaze watching him, her expression full of love for him. God, how he loves this woman. "But that's unimportant. Whatever you will be, as long as you're happy and healthy, that's what counts." he says sincerely. "And I know your mother will do all she can to keep you safe until we can meet you, so you be good to her in there, for me okay?" He asks then adds more quietly. "I'm so excited for that moment when we finally get to meet you." He stops talking and presses his lips against her skin, trailing kisses over it.

Caitlin blinks away the happy tears and reaches for him, pulling him back up and over her. Looking up she met his stunning azure eyes.

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asks confused, looking down into her pretty hazel eyes.

Caitlin shrugs as her hands sooth down his back. "For just being you, for being the man I love."

HR shakes his head earnestly. "Oh no, I should be the one thanking you, you've given me more than I could ever of dreamed of having, Caitlin." he pauses, his lips meeting hers softly. "I came here to this earth for a fresh start with nothing but the hope that I could do some good in helping you as much as I could. Yet you've given me a home, your love and you have given me the greatest gift someone can give." His fingertips cradle her face, his touch feather light.

"Yeah..." she breathes, agreeing with his words as she blinks up at him. Not wanting to cry like her hormones wants her to at that moment, she distracts herself by kissing him and it is a very good distraction because my god, the man can kiss.

But one thought remains, how utterly thankful she is for this man and she wouldn't change that for anything. She looks forward to spending her future with him and making their family together, after all, seven months to go and then the 'little human' would be here.

And she can't wait for it to arrive and she knows, neither could he.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Since we had a cute one shot of Harry with a baby, here we have HR and impending fatherhood. I hoped you liked it, let me know your thoughts.
> 
> Sometime Monday a 4x17 will be posted inspired by the episode description, probably have a post fic up Wednesday too after the episode. So more Snowells soon.


End file.
